


Under The Streetlamp

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Just a sweet story, No angst at all, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “This is where everything starts.” Yoohyeon smiled.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Under The Streetlamp

Under The Streetlamp

We first met under the streetlamp, on a rainy day. I was having a long day, sitting on a bench waiting for my bus, when it rained so heavy. Cursing at myself for not checking the weather this morning and not bringing my umbrella I grumbled. Looking left and right, searching for a place to hide from the rain, but found none. 

Shivering because of the rain and cursing because it took so long for the bus to come, the rain around me suddenly stopped. At first I thought the rain finally stopped, until I lifted my head and saw a pair of shoes in front of me. I looked up, there stood the most beautiful person I ever saw. 

“You will catch a cold if you sit under the rain.” She said, concerned, showing from her voice. She has a very soft voice, soft and warm. And the way she looks when she speaks, it’s so warm that I could feel my body warm up.

“I forgot my umbrella, and, as if my day wasn’t shitty enough.” I mutter. And she smiled. “Come, I love down the street, and I don’t think the bus will come any sooner with the rain this heavy.” She said.

“How am I sure you are not a serial killer?” I teased, and she laughed. “And how would I know if YOU are not a serial killer?” She asked back. “Fair enough.” I chuckled.

She lives in a high rise apartment, on the top floor. Someone rich, I assumed. But, despite it being the top floor and a luxury place, it’s very warm and cozy, just like her. Later I found out that she is actually the owner of Kim Industry, Kim Minji. It explains the luxuriness. 

She offered me to stay the night, _‘Guest room is always available.’_ She said. We talked some more while I dried up my hair after shower, she offered. She told me that she enjoyed walking around when I asked her why she was walking home under the rain. She can drive, but she lives nearby so she prefers walking, she said. 

I told her about my day, how I slipped from the stairs because I ran, that I am late to class because apparently the train came late, that I forgot today was supposed to be the last day of my assignment and I haven’t finished it. To how I met a shitty customer at the cafe I work at, a customer with attitude, a pervert old guy, a drunk old man that spilled a drink onto her, and last but not least, she forgot her umbrella and have to wait for the bus under the rain because apparently there’s nowhere to hide from the rain near the bus stop. Not until she was being rescued by an angel, she dramatically said. Hey! At least Minji laughed.

“Your day was really eventful and you are so dramatic.” Minji said while laughing, holding her stomach as she fell back onto the sofa.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” I scowled, but she only laughed louder. She really has the most beautiful smile in the world, no! The whole universe! 

“Go rest, Yoohyeon.” She said, calming down from the laughter. Oh… the way my name slipped from her, it’s really nice. I would love to hear more. I just stare at her dreamingly. “You are staring, Yoohyeon. Go to bed.” She snapped her finger in front of me and chuckled when I jumped in surprise. Obeying her, I walked to the guest room she prepared for me and settled in for the day. I am too exhausted. 

**********

Safe to say, that night might be the first time we met, but that wasn't the last. We exchanged phone numbers when Minji dropped me off at college the next morning, lending me her clothes which turns out we have the same size and similar height. 

We message each other whenever we have time, and go out for a simple lunch or dinner when we are free. She sometimes visits the cafe where I work at, _‘I am bored.’_ she usually said when she walked in. Wait for me until I end my shift, go eat something simple and drive me home.

But today, unlike any other day, we walk instead of her driving us. She invited me over to her place, _‘I am cooking tonight.’_ she said. We walk slowly, talking about our day, sharing funny and silly stories. Hands brushing each other, but both of us are afraid to take the initiative to hold. Or at least I am. 

I saw the bench near the bus stop, the bench where we first met, the bench where she blocked the rain pouring onto me, and offered me warmth. The first time I met this angel in disguise, a human named Kim Minji. 

I stopped in front of the bench, under the streetlamp. Tonight, just like any other night, she looks so beautiful, enchanted. With the streetlamp’s light shining above her, she looks even more beautiful. 

She looks at me, confused. “What is it, Yooh?” She asks, tilting her head.

“Do you remember this place?” I ask. 

“Of course. How could I forget this place. This is where I picked up a lost, drenched, puppy.” She looks at me, smiling teasingly. “Hey!” I punch her softly, smiling at her.

“This is where we first met, a place I will always remember.” She said. “What’s on your mind, Yooh?” She said, feeling my stares on her.

“This is where everything starts.” Yoohyeon smiled.

Looking at the confused expression on Minji’s face, she chucked. Collecting her courage, she holds the CEO’s hands. “Minji… Here, on this bench, under this streetlamp, was where we first met. You block the pouring rain, offering me warmth, and listening to me rambling about my bad day.” She looked her straight in the eyes. “This is also the start of what we have until now, these friendships that we shared. But… Sometimes along the line, I start to wish for something more.” Yoohyeon looks down at their entwined hands.

When she looked up again, she saw a worried expression on Minji’s face, she smiled. “Tonight…I wish we could end our friendship.” Yoohyeon said it was calm and soft. But panic soon after when she sees tears forming in Minji’s eyes. She panicked and continued, “I wish we could take one step forward. I wish instead of telling other people you are my friend, I could proudly introduce you as my girlfriend instead.” She finished her sentences with a soft whisper and looked down, hiding her blushing face.

Minji stares at her, shocked. Tears that were threatening to fall, long dried. She chuckled this time. Watching the girl in front of her looking down like a puppy, a cute puppy. “Yoohyeon…” She called softly. But seeing that the girl in front of her had no intention of looking up, she held her chin, pushing it up so she could see her. “Silly.” She said. Then Minji leaned forward to capture her lips into a soft kiss. Pouring her feelings into the kiss, hoping the younger girl catches what she wants to convey.

Yoohyeon looked at Minji, shocked. Then she stuttered, “Wha…” before taking one step back. “I love you too, silly. And I will be more than happy to be able to call you as my girlfriend too from now on.” Minji said, bumping her nose softly on Yoohyeon’s one.

**********

Under the streetlamp, on the lone bench, under the rain, was where they first met. The start of their friendship, their first time in everything, and also under the same streetlamp, on the lone bench, but this time instead of rain, the moon shines oh so brightly, also the start of their new journey as a couple, a lover. Their new Journey starts.


End file.
